Son of The Viper on Deck
by ChainGangSoldier45
Summary: Before Andre Robinson was a WWE Superstar, he was a high school student on the S.S. Tipton, follow him from Freshman to Senior year as he experiences the ups and downs of life.
1. Setting Sail

**What's up everyone, my name is ChainGangSoldier45 this is my second attempt to write this story, anyways this story will serve as a prequel to my other current wrestling story Son of The Viper. I recommend you ready both because some of the Suite Life Characters will make an appearance in the story. I do ask that if you have any questions that you let me know in the reviews and I'll reply in the author's note at the beginning of each chapter.**

***I only own Andre Robinson no one else**

September 26, 2007

Andre Robinson glanced up at the large ship in front of him, the name on the ship was the S.S. Tipton. He let out a deep sigh before picking up his duffle bag containing all of the clothes that he owns an d starts making his way up the long ramp, as he is nearing the entrance he is nearly ran over as a man came running out and leaped over the side of the boat into the ocean below, "Wow, Mr. Moesby didn't look real happy to see us" Andre heard a boy say as he entered. He noticed two boys and their mother standing there so he quickly moved past them, he made his way down the staircase and landed on the sky deck where he saw more kids his age were in a large line in front of a small table where one woman stood handing out binders so he got in line. As he stood there he waited until the line started decreasing that would be the case until the two boys he had seen earlier joined the line right behind him. As Andre stood there he thought back to when his mother gave him the news about being sent onto the ship.

**Flashback**

"_But mom, I don't want to go to some stupid school on a boat" Andre said the moment his mother gave him the news after she had picked him up from the local youth club where he goes after school or now summer school everyday until his mother picks him up. "All of my friends are here in Detroit not there where I won't know anyone" he added as he walked to his bedroom, he didn't close the door cause she was following him, he drops his backpack onto the ground then sits down on his bed and so does she. Andre drags his hand though his short brown hair, he knew there was no way his mother was really going to let him stay home especially with all the gangs or drugs deals which did happen a lot in his city. "Fine I try one year but if I don't like it can I please come back home?" he asked her, she shook her head then said,_

"_Sorry baby, but the scholarship says that you have to go there for four years or I will have to pay for everything besides this will really good for you."_

"_How?" he asked confused._

"_Because you'll be the first one in my family to travel and see all the different places in the world, now doesn't that sound like fun?" she replied. He thought about it for a moment, maybe she was right after all how many kids could really say that they have traveled the world. He let out a deep breath then said,_

"_I guess so."_

**End of Flashback**

Andre wasn't paying attention so when he stepped forward he bumped into someone, he looked over to see that he had bumped into a girl. "Oh man I am…" he started to say until the girl turned around, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and when he noticed that she was staring at him he quickly composed himself then said, "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention" the girl smiled then said,

"Its okay, I wasn't really paying attention either or I would had moved up" Andre smiled. The girl turned back to face the line as she was the next one to the table, once the girl was done she walked off but not before giving him a smile which made him smile back. He stepped towards the table were an older red head woman stood, Andre looked at her nametag to see that it read Tutwiler. Andre took the binder that was handed to him, he looked down at it to see that he had also gotten his room number as well so he walked off. Andre walks down the hall looking for the correct room number and when he reached room B-104 he knew that he had arrived so he walked inside, he sees a suitcase at the foot of a bed near the door so he took the one nearest to the bathroom.

Andre placed his duffle bag on the chest in front of his bed then after grabbing the binder that he had been given earlier. He flipped it open to take a look at his scheduled for school, he wasn't surprised by it so he closed it then placed it back on his bag. He got up and left the room due to having to go on the tour so he would know where all of his classes were being held, he walked back onto the sky deck where he sees the lady who gave him his room assignment being surrounded by kids own age so he walks over and stands next to two boys. The two boys had blonde hair but it their faces were completely different, one of the boys turned to look at Andre and he said, "Sup, name is Zack and this is my nerdy twin brother Cody" Andre shook the boys hand then said,

"Hey, I'm Andre." The group started moving so Andre decided to stay behind with the twins. As they started walking, Andre heard a girl in the front start complaining about not wanting to go to this stupid school so he looked to the front and instantly rolled his eyes when he saw who it was. The girl was London Tipton, the daughter of Wilfred Tipton one of the richest men in the world, Andre follows the group into a room and Tutwiler the leader of the group spoke up.

"And this is a state of the art marine biology lab" but before she could speak London interrupts her by saying, that her daddy paid for it then asks to leave which Tutwiler replies, "No… now if you all follow me up one deck we are heading to the Planetarium and no London you cannot leave" she says as everyone except Andre, Cody, Zack, Cody's roommate Woody, a girl named Bailey and the girl Andre had met earlier who's name was Maya. Andre looked around the room then turned and saw that everyone was looking at an octopus was being held in, he wasn't surprised when Woody picked it up out of the tank.

"Woody what are you doing?" Bailey asked him, he ignored her and squished it a little bit before saying,

"Oh squishy" then to everyone's surprise the octopus shot ink out at Woody's face, everyone started laughing then it got even more funny when Woody tossed to Zack so he started to get inked who then in turn tossed it to Cody getting him inked. Cody quickly tossed it to Bailey who as well started getting inked so acting quickly she tossed the octopus out the porthole. Everyone except for Andre ran to the porthole to see if they could find the octopus, Cody sees that it was stuck to the side of the boat so he told everyone to grab onto his legs so he could grab it. Meanwhile Andre and Maya not wanting to get caught walked out of the room, just as they walked out Tutwiler came back. She looked at both of them then entered the room, they didn't wait to see what she was going to do to the others so they walk off since technically they didn't start school until tomorrow.

(!)

Andre was sitting on his bed when the door to his cabin opened and Zack entered, which meant that he was Andre's roommate. Andre started chuckling when he saw that Zack's shirt was covered with the octopus's ink from earlier, "Hey Andre, I am meeting Cody and the others up at the recreational room want to join us?" Zack said as he changed shirts, Andre shook his head then watched as the Martin boy left the room. A few minutes he decided that he didn't want to sit around anymore he left the cabin making his way up to the sky deck, he noticed that no one was sitting at the smoothie counter so he walked over and took a seat. He looked at the menu, seeing the different names for all the smoothies was a little confusing at first but before he could order his drink a woman's voice came on over the intercom.

"_**Attention, we will now conduct our first live boat drill, report to your live muster station."**_

When the voice was done an alarm started going off so Andre walked over and stood next to Maya and Bailey who handed Andre a life jacket so he put it on. He looked around trying to find Zack, Cody and Woody but there was no sign of them when suddenly them came crashing out of the door going straight into the hot tub. Andre started laughing, he watched as they were helped out of the hot tub, as he stood there he realized maybe going to school on this ship wasn't going to be such a bad idea at all.

**Thanks for reading and again read these stories because they all take place in the same universe.**

**1. My Thug Life**

**2. The Second City Saint**

**3. Son of The Viper**


	2. Parrot Island

**Back with another chapter, I do see that I only got one review and I understand that, stories like this with an OC main character instead of the real main characters from the show but I don't care that you don't like I wanted to have fun with my character's past by having him be a student on the ship before he becomes a WWE Superstar so yeah no more ranting, this chapter is based off the second episode of the show with the same name so enjoy.**

September 27, 2007

Andre stood in the entrance area leaning against the check in desk, he along with the rest of the class was going on a field trip to finding a missing student… who happened to be London Tipton. He looked up and watched as Mr. Moseby tried to calm down the angry guests, "No. People, please, don't think of this as an inconvenient delay. Think of it as a bonus stop on an island paradise and it won't cost you anything."

"Nooooo" said Miss Pepperman, a guest on the cruiseship said interrupting him completely. "I packed for Europe, not for the beach" she added, Andre raised an eyebrow awaiting to see now the ship's manager would handle this new situation right now. He replied by saying that the ship had the largest shopping mall afloat but that didn't sit well with Miss Peperman who said, "Nooooo, I'll just swim in my birthday suit" this made Andre shudder with fear making sure that he doesn't go in that direction while on his _search _for London. Andre turned his attention when Miss Tutwiler started calling names making sure they were there and of course the only person missing was Zack that was until he snuck up from behind her scaring the crap out of her making her jump in the air.

"Sorry I overslept" Zach replied, Andre shook his head, he didn't over sleep, and they were in biology class they were told to come here. Miss Tutwiler shook her head then said,

"Anyway, this unscheduled stop to look for London on this tropical island presents us with a unique educational opportunity…."

"We're gonna learn to surf?" Zack said cutting her off, this time Woody stepped forward and said,

"Yeah! Kowabunga! Hang eleven." Andre faced palm, he didn't understand why he liked it here half the time. Then to his disgust he learned that Woody had eleven toes, eight on one foot while three on the other. He didn't know how or why but he didn't want to know, Andre shook his head then walked out so he was standing in front of the railing looking out as the ship approached the island. He didn't hear what they were saying nor did he care really, he did hear them walk out, once Woody brought up his foot again as they stared at the island they all stepped back including Andre who was starting to regret coming to class this morning.

Andre and the class walked down the plank to land, he made their way into town, and he looked around at the small shops. "Now the reason this island is a popular tourist destination..." she stopped, Andre looked around with a raised eyebrow, the town was empty meaning there was no tourists what so freaking ever. "Or was… is because of the rare parrot species, Poicephalus insulus…" Andre decided that he didn't need to hear anymore so he waited until Miss Tutwiler got distracted by Cody and Bailey before he snuck off making his way towards the empty beach where he took a seat on a big rock.

He stared out at the ocean before standing up and picked up a small pebble, which he tossed into the water making it skip across the water until it stopped. He went to pick up another one when he stopped because he felt someone standing there so he turned and saw Maya standing there. "I thought I'd fine my partner here" she said making him stumble and drop the rock, "Come on, we're suppose to go find London" she said making him scoff as he picked up another rock and skipped across the water. Whence he was done he dusted off his hands and walked over to her, "Come on, it shouldn't be hard to find one girl…. And Mr. Moesby cause he's missing too" she added making Andre shake his head as they walked back into town.

They walked around the entire island there was no sign of Cody, Zack, Woody, Bailey, London or Mr. Moseby anywhere. The only person they came into contact was a guy named Simms who was selling pies, "Hey dude, you haven't happened to see a girl kind of ditzy in the head and a small man wearing knee socks by any chance have you?" Andre asked Simms. Simms turns around to face him and Andrew saw that he had a smile on his face, "I mean they can't be that hard to find with ya know, no one on this island except the ship that docked and you right?" Andre said which made the smile drop off the Simms's face.

"What he means is that we are looking for London Tipton…" Maya started to say only for Simms to cut her off by saying,

"Ah, I know her, I call you a taxi" Simms walked off leaving the two students standing there and neither of them said a word to each other. "Fancy a ride, Governor?" both Andre and Maya spun on their heels, once they saw that it was Simms now wearing a taxicab hat. Andre face palmed, he had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well at all, they climbed aboard the cart and to both Andre and Maya's disbelief they only went a few feet before coming to a stop a few feet away from Simms pie stand. "That will be ten bucks" Simms said so Andre paid the man before he and Maya climbed out then followed Simms into the small building where they saw London, Moseby, Woody and Bailey in a jail cell.

"What the hell man, let them go… open the door" Andre said, Simms nodded his head then opened the cell allowing Andre and Maya to enter only for Simms to close it along with locking the door behind them. "What the hell man?" Andre asked Simms as he walked over to his desk then pulled on a police chief hat making Maya hang her head while Andre face palmed.

"You can't just arrest them for knowing London?" Moseby said coming to their defense. Simms placed a finger to his mouth then snapped his fingers as he had gotten an idea, he walked over to the jail cell and reached into Andre's front pocket making the teenager jump. Simms removed his hand revealing that Andre had an apple hidden there, this revelation made Andre embarrassed so he slipped backwards until he could sit down on the bench. "What about Maya? She hasn't done anything to deserve this" Moseby said trying to get at least of the kids out of the jail cell. Simms nodded his head then opened the jail cell allowing Maya to leave but before she could say anything Simms escorted her out of building entirely.

Andre faced the ground the entire time but he could hear everything, including Mr. Moseby taking a seat next to him. "I messed up, I don't deserve help, I don't deserve to go to school on some fancy ship so if your going to kick me off then please just do it now" he said not taking his eyes off the ground to make eye contact with the man. It confused Andre when Moseby didn't say a word so he lifted his head so he could look at the man who looked back at him, "I already feel like crap Mr. Moseby so please just give me my punishment so I can go back to feeling like it" he said. The older man chuckled then said,

"I'm not going to kick you off the ship Andre…" Andre looked at him confused, "I want to tell you something, Mister Tipton wasn't the one who looked at the submissions for the scholarships, it was me and Miss Tutwiler…. I looked each and everyone of them then I got to yours…"

"So your saying you felt bad for me?" Andre asked him, this angered Andre completely, the only reason why he got into the damn school as because the man who looked at his submission felt sorry for him. He went to stand but was stopped by Moseby who put his hand on his shoulder making the young teen look at him once more.

"I didn't pick you because I felt bad for you Mr. Robinson, I picked you because you can do good things and I think the ship is a good place to start" Moseby said, Andre chuckled a little bit then said,

"That's all most the same thing my mother said to me the same thing before she sent me on the ship" they sat there for a moment then Andre said, "I'm sorry for stealing the apple, its just I don't have any money except what we get on the student cards which I only used for school and other things like food but… I sort of used all of the money in the first day" again Moseby smiled then said,

"Well if we somehow get out of this then I think we can come up with a way for you to learn some money" Andre smiled then he got an idea, he stood up and walked over to the cell door. He looked out to see that Simms had come back so he turned to see London looking out of the cell as well but he also noticed that she was wearing a bobby pin. He walked over then without saying a word he took the pin out of her hair without her noticing and he made his way back to the cell door. He snaked his arms out though the bars, he sticks one of the ends of the bobby pin into the lock and starts moving it around hoping to unlock the door.

Once he had unlocked the door he turned around then placed the pin back into London's hair and because she too busy looking at her nails she didn't notice what he was doing. He walked back over to the door then pretended to lean against it making it swing open, this caught everyone's attention so they ran out of the cell to the front door. Andre reached for the door handle only for the door to be pulled open so everyone ran back inside the cell, Simms entered dragging Zack and Cody in by the scruff of their collars. "I take it, these two are friends of ours? I ask rhetorically because they were coming up with a plan to break you out," Simms said as he opens the door not realizing that he hadn't unlocked it. Andre and everyone watched as Simms closed the door then locked it back up before leaving the jail once again.

Andre and Moseby walked over to the door, "I could free us you know?" Andre said, making the older man look at him with a raised eyebrow. "But it would require me breaking a law and would need permission to do so" he added as he leaned against the door. Moseby waved him off telling him to get to it, Andre turned his attention to London who was too busy filing her nails to notice him so he said, "London, I need your hair clip" she shrugged her shoulders then handed him the clip so he turned back to the door. He slipped his arms though the bars on the cell door then placed the clip into the lock, as he moved around trying to once again to unlock it, Zack walked over and stood next to him with a frown on his face. "What's wrong Zack? Thought you wanted to hit on Bailey now that we're all in once place?" he said, the Martin boy sighed then said,

"That was until I found out about her baggage, she still hasn't gotten over her old boyfriend Moose and I can't handle that" Andre shook his head then the clicking sound made them look at the door. He stepped back then with one finger he pushed the door open and everyone rushed to the front door, Andre puts a hand up making everyone stop in his or her tracks. He turns to face the group and says, "First before we leave, London you're going to write a check so they can re-grow the trees and get the parrots back" London goes to argue then gives in by pulling out her check book and writes a out the check. Andre turns back around to open the door when it is once again pulled open by Simms who isn't smiling. Simms goes to say something but Andre presents him with the check that London had written out, and the frown on Simms's face changed to a smile. "Now you can replant the trees and get your parrots back so can we go?"" he said and Simms nodded his head so Andre along with everyone ran out of the building straight to the ship before it could leave.

**Thanks for reading even with one review per chapter I thank you for reading.**


	3. Kidney of The Sea

October 3, 2007

Andre stared at the young man in front of him, he didn't know wither to be sick, angry or pissed off. He knew for certain he felt sorry for Zack, the boy or Ashton as he had told Zack about a gazillion times but he didn't stop there either, he even went on to mention his distaste for the smoothie that Zack had made for him. He wanted to stand up for his friend but before he could a girl their age came bounding down the stairs calling Aston's name catching his attention. Andre didn't want to hear any more so he turned his head only to see London ordering some crew members to do various things so he let out a deep sigh the walked over so he could hear what she was up now. "Straighten up that collar, suck in that gut and pop that zit" she said ordered three crew men, Andre shrugged his shoulders and decided that he could get his entertainment for today from London and what ever she had planned.

"What is the entire crew doing up here, as opposed to, I don't know, steerling the boat?" Moseby said as he made his way over to where London stood with everyone. Andre stood by with his arms crossed against his chest, he chuckled a little bit when one of the crewmembers took off running with a purple balloon still in his hand. London shook her head then said,

"We have an important guest flying in on the Tipton helicopter" Moseby let out a gasp then said,

"Ohh, your father is coming? Why didn't anyone tell me? I would have had the fog horn re-tuned from that melancholy B-flat to a cheerful C."

"No, not my daddy. My doggy!" London said with glee then she said, "Ivana is coming! Here, hold this…" she then handed Moseby a giant cut out bone that read Bone Voyage which made Andre groan about the crappy bone pun then suddenly a helicopter appeared over them and a bag was lowering down on a line towards the boat. He watched in amusement as London tired her best to catch the bag carrying her doggy, he laughed when London jumped on Moseby's back to get some height. He looked over and saw that Ashton boy was complaining about the helicopter messing up his hair, he wasn't surprised though when Zack jumped in front of the girl blocking the cake from hitting her and getting her dress ruined. He watched as London yelled at Zack for getting the cake all over him then she allowed Ivana to lick the icy off of him since it was liver frosting.

Andre shook his head then got up and made his way past everyone so he could go into the hallway away from everyone. He shook his head then turned the corner only to see Bailey coming the opposite way with her new pet pig named Porkers. "Hey Bails, looks like you got Porkers back from quarantine" he said before crouching down and petted the pig on his head, he stood up then realized something, "Oh boy, I can't wait to see London's face when she sees Porkers is here' he said with a smile which made Bailey groan then said,

"Oh joy can't wait to hear all the insulting things she's going to say about me or Porkers" Andre scratched his chin then said,

"You know, you could challenge London to a pet competition… to see which pet is smarter and I would have to place my bet on Porkers here" Bailey laughed then the two went their separate ways.

(!)

"Andre, I want to thank you for being our referee" Bailey said as she along with Andre, London and Maya exited the elevator. "Because I know you'll be fair and impartial," she added, Andre groaned mostly due to the fact that he wasn't doing this to be nice but because he was being forced since Cody couldn't do it because he was working. Andre shook his head then Bailey stepped around him so that he was between Bailey and London. Andre goes to speak when suddenly London drops a wad of cash on his clipboard, soon Bailey and London start bickering about London trying to bribe him so he blows the whistle making the two girls jump.

"Ladies! Respect the striped shirt," he says making London sigh heavily, he looks down at the board and says, "All right. Let's get this thing started with some basic commands. Sit." He says then looks down to see Ivana was sitting so was Porkers but they weren't the only ones. Andre, Bailey and Maya let out a laugh when they saw London was sitting as well, "Okay so one point for Pokers and Ivana… One point for London…." Suddenly London jumped up and started clapping her hands because she was tied for first place. Andre shook his head then said, "Moving on. And this time, just for the animals" he stared at London when he said the last part and she nodded her head. "Speak" he said, Ivana barked while Porkers squealed, he went to say who the winner was but found himself to be tongue tied.

"I believe that Porkers had that won" Maya said interjecting herself, Andre nodded his head in agreement then wrote another point down for Porkers which angered London.

"Now, animals, play dead" Andre said, they watched as Ivana lied on the ground on her side, it made London extremely happy but Andre wasn't sold until he saw what Porkers brought to the table so he turned to look at Bailey's pet. His eyes widen when saw Porkers lying on a plate with lettuce surrounding him and an apple in front of him. "That's a winner. And extra points for presentation" Andre said writing down the marks, London was happy and showed it when she stormed off. Andre rubbed the temples of his head then said, "I need a smoothie" he walked out of the hallway onto the sky deck where he noticed that Zack was talking to that girl Violet again. He stayed back and watched as his friend interacted with her, he was happy to see that Zack was happy but when Andre went to leave he noticed Violet's boyfriend Ashton standing on the steps watching Zack with a smile plastered on his face which didn't sit well with Andre.

(!)

"Its not fair, I don't think those simple commands are a fair test of a dog's intelligence" was the first thing London said when Andre entered her and Bailey's cabin. "I mean sit, speak, rollover? Those are pig tricks" she added before sitting down, Andre quickly bit his tongue to lash back at the heiress but quickly thought better of it. "I think this entire competition is rigged" London said as she stood up, Andre rolled his eyes then said,

"How in the blue heck is that possible?"

"Because your friends with Bailey" she shot back, Andre shook his head before dropping the clipboard on Bailey's bed then made his way out of the cabin while the two girls bickered about who's pet was really the smartest. Andre walks up a level going to his cabin, he enters and pulls the referee shirt off then pulls on a normal white shirt before pulling on a grey zip-up hoodie. He left the cabin and made his way up to the sky deck where they were hosting a birthday party for Violet's mother, as he turned the corner he saw Ashton at the counter but that wasn't the only thing he saw, he saw Ashton slip something into Zack's pocket. Andre waited until Ashton was gone before walking over to where Zach was, "Hey Zack what did that jerk want?" Andre asked him.

"Oh, he came over just to complain about his smoothie" Zack replied, Andre waited until Zack had his back to him before reaching into the boy's front coat pocket and pulled out a necklace. He remembered that Zack had told him that Ashton had given it to Violet the night before, Andre quickly placed the necklace his pocket before walking away. He scanned the crowd then saw Ashton, he was talking to Violet so he made his way over and purposely bumped into Ashton all the while slipping the necklace back into the man front pocket before apologizing then took a seat nearby so he would be there when the action started.

"Why aren't you wearing the Kidney of the Sea?" Ashton asked her to which she replied,

"Well, its so valuable that I only want to wear it on special occasions" this caught her mother's attention as she brought up what could be more special than her forty birthday to which Violet replied, "Next year, when you're fifty" which made her mother smile weakly.

Ashton placed his hand on Violet's shoulder then said, "Your mother's right, you should wear it. Go get it."

"Okay, the truth is, I can't find it. I looked everywhere" Violet replied and this caught her mother's attention. Andre saw the expression on Ashton's face, it told the whole story, _'that s.o.b.' _Andre thought.

"Perhaps it's been stolen!" Ashton shouted so everyone could hear, the announcement brought Moseby over who asked if he heard just heard what he thought he heard to which Ashton replied, "Yes. The Kidney has been stolen" Moseby not understanding what he meant told Ashton that he could have of the little hot dogs and how they were delicious.

Violet stepped up and said, "No, he means my diamond necklace."

"Not the Kidney of the Sea! How could you let it out of your sight?" Violet's mother said to her daughter. Ashton being the smug bastard that he was asked if anyone else had access to the room, Zack walked out and mention how he hadn't seen anyone when he was up there. Everyone looked at him and that's when he realized that he probably shouldn't have said that, Ashton instantly jumped on him calling him a Kidney thief and yelling for his pockets to be checked. Zack then started to empty his pockets which consisted of a half eaten peanut butter and jelly sandwich but that was it. Andre looked over and saw the look of confusion on Ashton's face so he decided to make his move by standing up then started clapping his hands together making everyone turn their attention onto him.

Andre kept clapping until he was right in front of Ashton, "I have to say Ashton, you are one sneak cat… you see everyone, it wasn't Zack who took the necklace it was Ashton" Ashton let out a scoff then said,

"You can't prove anything" Andre chuckled then said,

"Oh yeah? Check your pockets Richie Rich" they watched as Ashton reached into his pockets, the smile once on Ashton's face was gone, replaced with shock and confusion. Ashton pulled the necklace out of his pocket showing it off to everyone, "You see Ashton hated the fact that Zack and Violet got along so he was going to ruin that by framing Zack for stealing the necklace but he didn't count on someone watching Zack's back" Andre said stepping forward. Ashton growled with anger then took a swing at Andre who dodged the punch then decked Ashton in the jaw with a punch of his own knocking the boy down to the ground. Security came over and escorted Ashton away allowing everyone to get back to his or her normal lives, Andre turned around to see Zack standing there with a smile.

"Thanks man" Zack said, Andre nodded his head then the two shook hands then Zack walked off to talk to Violet who was now wearing the necklace around her neck. Andre turned around to see Mr. Moseby standing there with a smile so Andre walked over to where the ship's manager stood and stopped.

"That was a very noble thing you did there Mister Robinson" Moseby said keeping the smile on his face. Andre shrugged his shoulders then said,

"It was nothing…" he looked over at Zack who was talking to Violet and they were laughing, "I just don't like it when people mess with my friends."

**Thanks for reading everyone.**


End file.
